The insane about love
by lgandara93
Summary: One-shot. Odesta. Why Finnick was crazy in love with that girl? Love is strange but wonderful.


- Oh , well, to be the first dick to get into an ass not doing anything wrong. Vigilante Chief

- Please Finnick call me Ryan.

Finnick nodded as she let the unknown member of that coming through the hole in the rear of the copper . It had taken a few chance encounters with the upper echelons of the Capitol, but Finnick had finally succeeded , had come to the organizer of the early Hunger Games. It had not taken him long to get up to shower and have Ryan 's penis in his power . Finnick was an expert in that. The copper fell on the warm marble shower , letting Ryan go in and out of him, who saw that scene Ryan think that was the key , but it was clear that no. While Ryan continued at a slow pace but deep inside Finnick bit her cheeks and clenched his fists against the surface .

- And ... ? And you ? - Ryan began to pant , posing hands on the shoulders of Finnick : It's your first ? Oh , god ...

- Quiet Ryan , you're not the first.

Of course it was, it was the first with that Finnick had sex that guy . It hurt , of course it hurt. But Finnick could not let him show it. I had a picture , obliged, but an image, and could not afford to feel even a bit of damage, he should give pleasure and are totally focused on that. Also, at that time, Finnick had another goal.

- Do you know ? I ... Oh . I heard that this Arena Hunger Games is being very ... You can put it deeper, if you like .

- Thank corresponded man , riding the body of Finnick harder . And ... well , you should not talk about the arena with one of the mentors , do not you think ?

- But I'm not "one of the mentors." Am I wrong ?

- Right. Do not ...

Ryan ran faster and with less force than they had imagined Finnick . He was glad , he would not have to stay longer endure that pain. Ryan went smoothly from Finnick 's buttocks while trying to catch his breath and heartbeat . As his home, Finnick went to wash her hair , letting the water fall down her back, completely ignoring what had happened a few seconds ago . He turned and waited for Ryan was recovering livid , luckily Ryan was a big man , too big , Finnick figured it would not last many years due to his size , and less if you're Vigilante Leader. When they had exchanged glances, Finnick stretched his hands and began to lather the hair of his companion.

- In your face I see you 've liked you - I combine the copper .

- I had always heard of you , Finnick . Although he had a ... higher expectations .

Finnick had to re- biting cheeks to contain a humorous or critical commentary . I knew there was serious , Finnick Odair was very well known around the Capitol, and even in parts of Panem as the best lover among all known . Besides , he was a winner, he had won the Hunger Games just 14 years old, the youngest . Although he did not consider Victor, rather an expiration , because of those Finnick Games was in that situation , having to put horny a disgusting fat, responsible for that in a couple of days the last person left and imported in Finnick the world was about to die.

- Prefer the bad reviews teased Finnick . So make me be more selective with my clients.

- Selective ? Snow thought I was the one chosen.

- Call it a "middle middle" . For him or for me.

Again, Finnick lied . President Snow was saying when or who was passing them coppery hours , but had managed to get this game fully . And this time , the goal was to discover how the arena would be , I had to find out. Finnick blindly believed that if he found out and she told she could forgive .

- I hear you do not like to get paid with money or jewelry .

- I've spent years without experiencing something as absurd as Finnick money growled , lowering his hands from Ryan thinning hair to its underbelly . Besides , why would he want you to pay me ?

- Well, yes I know anything as organizer of the Hunger Games is that NOTHING is free. How do I pay , then, for the pleasure of your company ?

Finnick decided to take control of the situation, Ryan was getting too arrogant and that could not happen . It was now or never. Finnick ran his soapy hands by accumulated on both sides of Ryan 's hip , with a strong, fast moving Finnick gotta have the member Ryan in his hands fat. Ryan sat up instantly, just recently cum but the contact of long and agile hands of Finnick resumed her wanting more.

- With Finnick whispered secrets , tightly clutching the device . And, you know , you have many interesting .

Before Ryan could complain or say something, Finnick knelt and this entire penis slipped into her mouth, touching her bell. Shortly after starting to cover him with his tongue, member Ryan got hard and rise again, ready for a second assault . Ryan failed to speak, put a hand to Finnick curly hair and gasped with brutality.

- Well ... if you have secrets Ryan laughed , his teeth Finnick with levity . Oh my god ...

Ryan came as Finnick started moving his hands by a member of this , the culmination Finnick scarce swallowed semen expelled . He had not only given back, but now he had to swallow that disgusting substance , hopefully soon loosen clothing , because he was having quite sonsacárselo Finnick . Finnick stood up once again and this time it was he who was washed , had to remove the taste of the mouth.

- Well? Finnick purred .

- What do you know .. ?

- How will the sand replied , coming out of the huge shower . I know I'm mentor in these games , but I'm also not sure what you want to know that President Snow has been playing with his favorite toy .

- You're the favorite toy of Snow .

- Why do not you go and ask him?

Finnick had tired of games , I knew that if I had to go where Snow and would tell what happened without any doubt. He was playing too the letter , too ...

- All right, I 'll tell you what you want .

- Tell me how will the sand. Nothing more .

Ryan also came out of the shower with nervousness, if Snow found out that game probably will not tell. And, at least for once, Ryan felt important, important to organize the Hunger Games .

- I will only say that I will be a very ... move sand .

There, Finnick had what I wanted. Ryan dedicated a smiling wink , were not fully told things so both would be safe. Finnick left the apartment Chief Warden with a little ego. He did not even stop to put on some pants. As allies of one of the streets of the Capitol a group of girls from the age of Finnick frost stayed to see this happen to him. He was used to it . Not that you would like , but given the circumstances , he was already cured of fear , he just kept that stupid game that had gotten almost ten years. He smiled at the group of girls, who screamed and hugged each other, excited .

Finnick reached the training building , where all the tributes chosen in the respective crops concurred when the Games, when the sun began to set were staying. He took the elevator and went up to the fourth floor , the entries for your district . When he got a fair-haired avox kindly offered a pair of gray color.

- What? - Finnick gave , looked at himself and realized that there was going naked yourselves . Oh , yes , of course. Thank you.

He took the garment and put it on without protest , after went straight to the lounge with the TV had not been informed of the progress of taxes throughout the day. He had not even attended a meeting he had with some sponsors , you would not really need to do to attend.

Maggs was there , building a small network with ropes while a notice of sunscreen was broadcast on the main television. Maggs was Finnick 's mentor in their games , since then it was like the mother of copper . He counseled and cared for , was his confidant. Their relationship became stronger when the family was Finnick ...

- How have you been meeting ? Finnick asked , trying to avert evil thoughts .

The old woman turned in her seat and gave her a brotherly smile to his pupil , but not used to talk with their eyes could express anything . And this time , the face of what Finnick said Maggs and feared he was going .

- We have not achieved anything ? - Stifled a sigh as the lace was tied stronger trousers. Go ruin for District Four . The male tribute is a cocky arrogant who refuse to be helped . And the female tribute ...

Before I could say anything Finnick , Maggs stood up and hugged him , smiling and copper . Finnick put his hands on the old woman sighed and asked :

- Is he in his room? - Maggs pulled away and nodded . I'll go see it .

Finnick was not sure he'd open the door , but at least had to try. He left a kiss on the hands of his mother and was almost to the hall room . Mich had volunteered to represent District four . It was normal to submit , was a professional. The professionals were children raised in schools, they were prepared for the Hunger Games from shortly after birth, and then only had volunteers present . In District four were not as deadly as in the District one or two, which were quite deadly , most years they won. Finnick sighed against the door of the room Mich. , upon arrival to the Capitol Micho help Finnick reneged , saying that his mentor was not a professional. I though it would have been the youngest of all known to win the Hunger Games with only fourteen years taxes, did not come anywhere near the level that Mich had. Finnick let it go when I said , if he wanted help he lost . Furthermore, Finnick was not interested in helping the male tribute. No, of course it was not.

He called his fist at her door , the female tribute , praying internally because it wanted him to enter.

-Adelante ! Cried a sweet voice on the other side of the door .

The copper took a breath and let it out slowly, curly hair straightened slightly as he entered the room. No one was there , the bed was unmade and a plate of food was stamped against the window. In that window was projected a hologram of a beach. Its beach , the beach district four . The sound of a door opening Finnick back to reality, he had been enthralled watching the screening , he turned on his heel and looked at the door to the bathroom.

However often he saw her , Finnick was always speechless when Annie Cresta had before him. It was almost like seeing an angel , or so he swore . " So much beauty ." Weighed while Annie Finnick robe knotted . Annie had wet hair and face reddened by heat, just long enough to shower , but Finnick was noticing the smell of the sea that all District Four emanated . Well, all except Mich ...

- What are you doing here? - Were the first words addressed Finnick Annie , realizing who had entered she got defensive .

- You said ... I have forward and advance.

- Yeah, but he did not know you were going to be you.

There was another arrow shot into the chest of Finnick . He could endure the stares of Annie , but when this was talking like that Finnick was doing the heart pieces . She was really angry, and no reason was needed to be.

- Listen, Annie , I know you do not want me here , so I'll be as quick as possible .

Annie sat on the edge of the bed under the watchful gaze of Finnick , while it tried to find the right words she began to comb his hair with his fingers , still warm streaming down her bare shoulders and fragile drops . A Finnick he lit the lamp head .

- Ah , yes. I almost forgot - he began to walk to the mahogany table next to the bed, opened the top drawer and pulled out an object . GHe got one of these .

- It can not be .

For a second I thought Annie Finnuick forgive him , but the brunette grabbed the object and frowned at Finnick .

- How did you get this Thorn ?

Thorn was the closest thing to a hairbrush , unless it was made with whale bones . Usually found dead or stranded on beaches in District Four whales. It was almost a luxury to have one of those on Capitol Hill.

- I caught it before it got on the train Finnick whispered , slowly approaching the bed. It happened just like you to get here : I did not understand those long wood they call " hairbrushes " and " jacuzzis " things . I figured you would.

- Thank you ...

Annie shared a look at Finnick 's eyes for the first time since she had been elected as a tribute . Before she could spend days looking at those green eyes, but now only caused pain and a mess in the stomach. At the end Annie broke eye contact , head bent and fiddling with the Thorn in his hands. At the end he could not help wondering what she was whispering for days.

- Why , Finnick ?

- Why , why? The copper asked , puzzled.

- Why did you stay standing there in Harvest .

And there went out again. The reason hated Finnick , or she tried to hate him. The reason Finnick went to visit Ryan. Finnick sighed and sat down in front of Annie slowly , bending your knees and squatting being . At first Annie is pulled back , but Finnick took her hands out to not run.

- Annie , I could not do anything. I could not help in the harvest . If you have tried that you were not chosen or something similar, you family or your loved ones would have to pay the result.

Annie looked at him sideways , totally did not believe his words. How were they going to do harm to your family? Do not have enough to endure seeing his daughter participate in the Hunger Games ? Finnick could not help put his free hand on Annie 's cheek , her skin was so snowy , it was so beautiful .

- Can he could not save the Harvest - continued Finnick whispered . But rest assured that I think help in the sand.

- How?

- I know how it will be . And if you want to survive , you have to believe me.

After a while, Annie was allowed to do and listened intently to his mentor. Because it was not only their mentor, but because it was also Finnick . The same Finnick 's love that Annie had since I can remember , and that feeling was reciprocated. More reciprocated Annie , if anything I say.

Finnick explained with caution and safety plan that Annie should continue in the sand run when the gong sounded , stay out of the bloodbath the start , then had to find a cave or a rock to shelter and hold on. Finnick did not know how it would be the sand directly, but Ryan had let him down was going to be " moved " , it meant that there would be an earthquake or a flood .

When all the ropes were tied , Finnick started to leave the room , but a small , cold hand stopped him.

- Annie Finnick whispered , looking at this with tears in his eyes : Can you stay with me?

Finnick did not have to hear any more . Because both he and she wanted to spend their last night together as possible , because they loved and wanted to enjoy those last moments of happiness together. Both Finnick and Annie slept without nightmares, the brunette 's head was resting on his bare chest Finnick when the first rays of sun coming through the window below . Finnick Annie woke gently. They watched the sunrise both awake , embracing in bed, until he entered a avox with breakfast, this was surprised to see the couple together in the room , left the breakfast and left he had come . The couple had breakfast together, although no words were devoted only a few last glances of love and concern for others . How do couples who are truly in love .

The copper left the room about noon, while a lump forming in his throat. Do not say goodbye , because both Finnick and Annie were sure she would . I had to go back. Finnick was sure it would .

While all mentors were heading to the exclusive room for them, folded and television screens so they could continue their tributes to the second , Finnick went to the only place where he could feel safe and isolated from all the madness , apart from the arms of Annie. Water . The huge tub of her room was filled with a lot of white foam and with the heat on full blast , and went up to bury his chin. The noise was impenetrable underwater, so Finnick loved , felt better in the water than out of it .

When the water was cold enough and the foam disappeared when the fingertips of paths seemed salted raisins Finnick , Finnick decided to leave the water. I had no idea how long he had been lying , but enough to dream of a future with Annie. Beside a future without games without nightmares , perhaps with a chubby and adorable baby in the arms of the woman who was the life of Finnick . The sun was pniendo , leaving an orange sky worthy of being portrayed , the noise was distant as Finnick had blunt ears and could not hear the screams of people who would enjoy this cruel spectacle.

Finnick while another pair of pants and a shirt to keep warm and the water was put Maggs an ecstatic burst into the room . It came at a run , trying to catch his breath , Finnick knew what was happening.

- Annie.

The copper voice broke, the lump in his throat was fired at his legs , and ran into the living mentors. People leaving in its wake stopped to look at Finnick , whispering things . Things like the name Annie. What had happened to Annie?

Then saw Finnick .

Annie. Annie was at the entrance of the building of training, with a white sheet over their shoulders, catching herself. Finnick even stopped to think that for her there, all I could think was ejn embrace it, to check it was real, that Annie , their Annie , had survived the Games. The impact of the bodies of the lovers in the embrace was immense , so much that they ended up lying on the ground . Finnick knew then that they had succeeded , that his little girl was with him , who had survived . Their lips met with both the strength of Annie seemed that time stopped .

- Annie Finnick whispered , a rebellious tears out of her eyes. My Annie. I knew , I knew you'd come back to me.

- Finnick ...

- I love you Annie. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you , I love you and I love you .

- You too ...

Then everything fell apart .

Annie had a flashback, the flashback that mark for life: Mich 's head being severed from the body of this in the eyes of Annie , accompanied the earthquake that tripped the other taxes . The cries of these entered the head of Annie , who put his hands to his ears , trying to stay away from reality, and screamed with all her might .

Finnick knew it was. The Hunger Games will not proclaimed winner , but loser. A Finnick had cost him not only the death of his family and his closest friends, but he had become a favorite prostitute of President Snow, who used the body Finnick how and when wanted. No, they were no winners , only survivors.

And now , just lost Finnick Annie.

No, Finnick could not allow that, could not remove what he most loved and craved on earth. So firmly hugged Annie and reassured until the images of dead people and screaming were erased from the mind of Annie , at least for a few seconds.

After that, Annie was crowned winner. Finnick took several sexual favors to let Annie get back to District Four . To Annie , everything about the Games or the Capitol had ended. But not just start Finnick . But he did not care . Every time Annie had one of his attacks, and even Finnick Maggs herself was there to help her. Finnick visit the Capitol each bit, Snow requirements , but once had a hole would immediately next to Annie. Because not only Annie Finnick needed for your nightmares. Annie Finnick needed in his life, he was crazy or not, Finnick was in love with her and did not care all faults. Because I was in love , Annie was his mermaid, the sea where he could swim and forget everything , Annie was her happiness.

Some continue wondering why Finnick was in love with that crazy girl. Maybe it was because love is. Love drives us crazy.

At all .

* * *

**My first fic in the world of Finnick and Annie. Hope you like it .**

**Lucy .**


End file.
